The Story Of Stan Marsh
by AaronKay
Summary: Stan's involved in a accident and has amnesia. Kyle tries to get him to remember who he is however Stan become friends with a new guy. Kyle becomes jealous of their new friendship and is forced to reveal his feelings towards Stan, but does he tell him in time? Overall Style. Warning Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been watching South Park for a few days now, I have to say it's really cool. I really love it so I decided to make a Fan Fiction. I hope you love this. So yeah here it is. **

**Disclaimer - I Do Not Own South Park Or It's Characters Blah blah blah. Those lines that you see represents a time lapse so. If you see it , it means certain amount of time has passed.**

* * *

**STAN POV  
**I walked into the bathroom, the cold hard marble on the floor stinging my heels. Lazily I drag myself towards the sink, due to my blurry vision, it took me a ridiculous amount of time to simply pick up the toothpaste. After brushing and taking a long warm shower, I walk downstairs. I was met with the sweet smelling aroma of bacon, slowly rejuvenating my dull senses.

"That smells really nice mom" I said to my mother, who was whipping batch upon bath of her homemade fried bacon.

"Well, I need my boy to be strong and healthy for his first day of school!" She said as she hurried over to engulf her son in one of her signature hugs. I was about to tell her I was being crushed by her muscular arms, but I think she felt my uneasiness so she released me.

"Stanley, You're a big boy now, I'm so sorry. I just love you so much" She says as she kisses my face.

"Mum, stop, stop, stop. I'm hungry". She seemed a little hurt by that however she deserved it, at least that's what I thought. I walk over to the counter, picked up a plate filled with a batch of bacon, I grabbed ketchup, some bread, and finally milk. I don't know how I managed it but I took all of these things to the living room, laid it all out on the floor because I couldn't be bothered to find small table. I carefully ate so as not to get crumbs or stains on my clothes. The moment I finished eating the bell rang. I instantly knew it was Kyle. I quickly hurriedly out of the living room,opened the door and was met with the face of my best friend. Kyle Broflovski. We both decided to go to school together as freshman, We wanted to enter the school on the same day, and leave the same day, cause we're friends like that.

We've been walking for five minutes now. I didn't say a single word to Kyle, I was busy analyzing my surroundings and taking in the beauty that South Park brought into the world. I focused on my breathing, the air escaping from my lungs turning into steam as it enters the atmosphere. Woah!? did that make any sense?

"Dude!" Kyle said as he vigorously shook my shoulder. I instantly snap back to reality, I was met with a face, which belonged to Kyle. I noticed him talking, I mean I could see his mouth moving but I couldn't hear any words. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just seem out of focus today. It was until he slapped me right across the cheeks that I heard what he said.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked with an intrigued look on his face.

"W,w,what? ohh, Sorry. Just zoned out" I replied.

"So you prepared for high school? are you going to join the football team?"

"uhh? I don't know Kyle. I guess I'll just see what happens." I replied

"Ok, Dude. What's wrong? you're bumming me out." Kyle said giving me a questioning look.

"Look Kyle. I just realized how fast time's flying by. I mean we're in high school and soon we're going to be in college." I started off

"Yeah, I know man". He interrupted

"Dude, don't interrupt. I don't get good grades, I am really worried about my future. I just realized we can't really be friends. I mean after high school, you'll leave to become a successful guy, while I'll be left in the dumps. You'll never want to be friends with a failure..." I simply said with a depressed tone.

After saying those words, Kyle kept silent. This just confirmed my suspicions. I knew he would never want to be friends with a failure. We walked until the school's gate was in sight. I tried to say something to him because I felt like I did something wrong, I was the reason for this sudden silence.

"Dude,stop walking." Kyle muttered.

"Dude!" He ordered.

"Dude! Look at me! I really care about you man! I will make sure you never fail at anything. I promise you, I promise you man. I also don't really care if you have bad grades, I will still be your friend! and don't think otherwise! We will always be together."

"Thanks Kyle, but we both know it isn't true, but I will try my best. I'll go to every extra lesson there is, I'll focus real hard, I won't let our friendship fail due to my shortcomings."

I noticed Kyle wanted to say something however he stopped himself. I was to busy wallowing in "what ifs" that I didn't realize we were at the school gate. Waiting at the school gate was two of our childhood buddies, Kenny and Cartman. Kenny grew alot! He's 6ft 1 right now and has a mild stubble. He looks quite muscular and he stopped wearing that orange hoody he stole. The thing that shock me most was Cartman. He wasn't really fat however his fat made him more stocky, so he was just a regular old joe, sorta.

"Hey Jew, you're late."

"Shut up cartman!" He replied

"Look guys, I will be heading out with Kenny. We have the same lessons, right?" I asked kenny

"Yeah man, let's head out, plus we are kind of late." He replied.

* * *

**Kyle POV**

I watched as Stan walk away with Kenny at his side, for some reason my heart was aching. I felt sorry for the guy, I lost all self esteem. I'm gonna help him get it back.

"Hey fag, stop staring at your boyfriend and lets go" Cartman irritably said

"Fuck you Cartman, just go to your class" I said.

"We have the same class idiot" He quickly retorted.

Cartman and I hurried to our first class, however it was proven to be futile as we were late. As we enter our class, which was science. The teacher; a young man, with black raven hair just like Stan.

"Well,well. Look class! Looks like we have some latecomers!" He exclaimed. I don't really know why he was so happy, he looked a bit crazy to me.

"You boys think you're cool huh? think you're too cool for science? Did you science is in our daily life?" I said while walking through the classroom.

"Someone tell me, what type of rock are fossils usually found in?"

"Sedimentary rocks" I instantly answer. This causes him to snap at my direction.

"Think you're smart huh? what are alpha particles?" He asked

"Alpha particles consist of two protons and two neutrons bound together into a particle identical to a helium nucleus. They are generally produced in the process of alpha decay, but may also be produced in other ways." I said with ease.

"Looks like we have a regular Einstein in here boys" He jokingly said.

He quickly told us to sit down, we sat down and I guess learnt.

* * *

We were walking back home, I could instantly tell Stan wanted to say something. I could tell by his constant jumping and his big wide banana beam.

"What are you so happy about?" I said as we were walking home.  
" I met this awesome girl, Her name's cherry. She's the most wonderful person in the world" He said with a happy heart. For some reason that hurt me. I mean I'm his best friend.

"Ohh that's great."

"So how was your classes?" I asked. The atmosphere dramatically dropped. Stan didn't reply. As we walked I made a mental decision. The moment we reached Stan's house, he says bye. However, I follow him.

"Dude, what do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Helping you study". I said with a smile.

* * *

**Another update in one to two days. Reviews would be appreciated. Reviews are like food for an author**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it was quite disappointing. No one gave any reviews. Well here's a new chapter.**

* * *

After helping Stan with extra lessons. I proceeded to go home. I was welcomed with a warm hello from my mom. I immediately went up to my room. I dropped my bag on the bed and plop myself down as well. After spending about 1 hour staring at my ceiling my phone buzzed, I had a feeling it was from Stan however I was shocked to find out it was from Stan.

"Hey Kyle, What you up to?" it said

"Well, just chilling, Hey dude do you still have NBA 2k14?" I replied

"Yeah"

"Nice, let's play a match"

It was a complete lie, we both knew it wouldn't just be a "match". One of use was gonna win and the other will ask for a rematch, this step will then repeat itself until we collapse from exhaustion and that's exactly what happened. I regretted it, because It resulted in me waking up at 10 am. It took me about thirty minutes to get dressed, I even had to miss breakfast. Unfortunately us freshman don't really get a car so I had to run 2 miles non stop. Along the way I was met with a stumbling figure. Stan. Instead of talking I just run past him, I think he got the message and he increased his pace to keep up with me. It took us 10 minutes but we did it. We had to sneak in through the back and it took us jumping over high metal gates to accomplish this. I however got stuck when my back hooked onto the pointy metal parts on the gate.

"Dude just leave it" Stan ordered

I couldn't leave it because I didn't want to leave any evidence. After struggling for 3 minutes my bag finally freed himself. We instantly separated when we reached the main hall and hurried towards our lessons. I ran like Usain Bolt. I couldn't believe I was late, I mean I'm a nice boy, I'm a straight A student. I walked into my math class. I was greeted with a smack to the head.

"WHO Do you think you are! Why are you late to my lesson?!" The teacher boomed.

"I,I,I'm really sorry sir" I stuttered.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it young man! Here's a slip!" He stormed over to hand me a note. I read it and was surprised to see I got an hour detention!

"Now go sit down". He ordered.

* * *

I was looking for the detention room. School today was really discouraging, I just hope it doesn't go on like this for the end of the year. I noticed a door with a block letters on the front "Detention". I took a deep breath and opened. Surprisingly there was no teachers in, just some jocks. I slowly looked for a seat, both my heart and my brain were telling me to leave however I knew I couldn't because I would like a wimp to these guys. I walked over to an empty chair and sat down. Immediately after sitting down I was approached by this boy, Blonde,Muscly,White,Jock well those were the words which circulated my brain. I had a dark feeling at the back of my heart, I thought I was about to be bullied and I was right, I was.

"Look who it is? hey guys it's our "Regular Einstein!" The boy exclaimed. The whole class burst into laughter. This boy grabbed me by my shirt and shoves me to the wall.

"Let me welcome you to our school with a freshman Initiation" He evilly said. He got a murmur of approval from his fellow friends. He then proceeded to sucker punch me. I lost all air from my lungs and fell on the floor. He grabbed me and shoved me back on the wall. He punches my face, my shoulder, my body. The whole class was silent, it seem like nobody cared. I saw a few faces showing signs of pity however none of them came to help. This boy has already took wallet, with atleast $80 in it. After he finished punching me he proceeded to leave, I did something stupid.

"Hey, Give me back my wallet" I painfully struggled to say.

"It seems you haven't learned" He replied.

He walked over to where I was standing, shove me on the floor. He put both knees on my arm so I wouldn't fight back. He raised his arm to strike, I saw his fist plummet towards my face, I closed my eyes, I heard a slight shuffle and felt the weight taken off my arms. My eyes fluttered open and I was surprised to see Stan fighting the boy. I never knew he could fight so well.

"Fucking leave my bestfriend alone!" He said with anger.

I didn't know how to react, I was in fact happy. I couldn't express my happiness though because I Collapsed and was submerged by darkness.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter will get reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Got 4 Reviews! :) It may sound little however It really means alot! So Here is the third chapter! Hope you like this. You guys must be wondering how Stan save kyle? Well here it is!**

* * *

**Stan POV**

"Kenny hurry up" I said as I waited for the blonde in front of me to pack up his books. Kenny has changed a lot since we were in junior. He lost his orange parka jacket, so now he looks quite normal. He also grew a lot! I was surprised to learn he was 6 foot 1. He also seem to gain some muscle of the holiday.

"Done" He proudly said

"Well then, let's head over to detention, I can't believe you dissed that teacher"

"Yeah well he was being a real douche, and you're the who came late to school because of a certain red haired boy." Kenny said while making kissing sounds. I lightly punched him on his arm.

"Really funny Kenny" I muttered.

"Hey I'm just joking man, take a chill pill" He joked

"I am chilled!" I literally felt like screaming.

"Let's just get to detention " He joked again

I simply gritted my teeth and walked on. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I never got the chance to actually "Slide to unlock" because I was tackled or simply barged by someone, I never saw he/she coming because if I did I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't you see there" I heard. I looked up to see an Bla, wait that's racist...Well let's say African American boy with a concern look on his face. I picked up my phone from the floor and stood up

"It's okay man, I wasn't paying attention anyways." I replied

The boy seemed to have this conversation before because he simply nodded and walked away. I proceeded to walk with Kenny who was busy snickering. God, one of these days I'll have to prank him. We were quite close to the detention classroom which was located on the first floor of the school, right next to toilets, close to the back of the school. I could hear the faint sound of something thumping against the wall. The sound receded, as we got closer we heard muffles and when we reached in a earshot distance I could hear the words "Hey give me my wallet back" I snickered at the thought and Kenny seemed to join me.

"Haha, I see a freshman is getting bullied on his first day" He laughed

"Dude! you do know we're freshmans" I said with a smile

"yeah but we're strong, we can't defend ourselves. Let's go see this loser who's getting beat up"

We hurried towards the classroom. We peeked in through glass which separated us from inside the room. What we saw horrified both of us! I saw Kenny's face twist with anger. I don't know what expression I had, but I'm sure it was filled with anger because once Kenny saw my face, he backed off. I abruptly open the door which made it slam against the wall. I ran towards the guy who was about to punch my friend, upon reaching him I tackle him, which sends both of us flying. I instantly start punching the guy on his face, he seemed to be skilled fighter because after a few punches he began dodging. I didn't notice the crowd gathering around us, I did however notice Kyle collapse on the floor which fueled me with anger. One of my punches missed it's target and this allowed my opponent to send a fist towards my face, I ignored the throbbing pain on my right cheek, I couldn't even think about it because I was instantly held from behind by some guys. I immediately gave one of them a nasty bruise by giving them one of the hardest headbutt in my life and I punched the second guy on his stomach, winding him. I immediately turned my focus back on my main opponent. After exchanging blows for 2 minutes I think he realized we were matched in strength. If it wasn't for his girlfriend who just stepped in the room we would have been fighting for ages, because c'mon we're boys, we have this urge to win and not back down.

"Adam! Just leave him alone! He's a freshman" She said, grabbing her boyfriend by his ear. This instantly confirmed my earlier assumption of her being his girlfriend. He looked into his girlfriend eyes and had a mental argument with her, I know this because Wendy and I did the same thing. He turned back to me looked me in the eye.

"Well,well today is your lucky day" He chuckled

"I'm not a fighter,In fact I am a pacifist, but I'm not scared to Pass a fist across your face" I replied with a straight face. He simply just walked back to his corner in the room.

I walked over to my Best friend Kyle Broflovski, I studied his face, it was scattered with bruises and blood. Kenny was putting him on his shoulder, I wrapped his other arm around my shoulder and walked out of the room, ignoring the wave of murmurs behind me.

* * *

I plopped down on my bed. It was a long journey but after getting Kyle fixed up in the nurses room and after a grueling 1 hour walk, I finally made it home. I felt quite said to know that my best friend was getting bullied in high school, this never happened in junior. Atleast Kyle's safe at home right now. I'll need to exercise more because at a certain point I felt like giving up in that fight due to lack of energy. I exercised for a few hours and took a quick shower. I walked over to my bed to where my phone was peacefully laying, the moment I touch my phone, it rings. I tapped accept.

"Hello? Who's on the line" the person asked

"What the? You're the one who called me!"

"Ohh, sorry,haha, Well do you go to Richmond's High School?" he asked

"Umm yeah? Why do you want to know?" I asked innocently

"Dude, I think you have my phone, because I have yours right now. Look meet me at the cafeteria tomorrow at lunch." The voice simply stated before ending the call. Confused I click the home button on the phone and I was quite shocked to see the image of the African American boy I bumped into earlier today. I tried unlocking the phone however there was a password lock on it, so I just drop on my bed and doze off.

* * *

Kyle and I were in the same Music class, which was the first two class we have today. I entered the classroom, which was filled with the sound of people talking. I scan the room looking for Kyle, when I notice a familiar red curly hair, I smile. I walk over and sit right next to him.

"Hey Kyle, You okay dude?" I asked

"Yeah man, what about you?" He replied

"I'm doing fine thank you. So do you know what we're gonna do in music today?" I asked again.

"I don't know, hopefully something fun."

"Look Stan, I just want to thank you for what you did yesterday."

"Hey man it's okay. that's what friends do for each other" I replied

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without you though" He muttered

"What? What did you say?" I questioned.

"Nothing man"

The music teacher entered the class and boy was it boring. We had to learn about reading music and learning different types of music, it ranged from minimalism to expressionist piece, we learned about Mozart,Handel and Bach. I quite enjoyed this lesson but Kyle on the other hand seem to be having trouble. I decided I'll help him study for the test we were told about today. After successfully performing above average in my classes I head over to the cafeteria. I look for a familiar looking African American however it was quite hard because this school was filled with African Americans. I notice Kenny,Cartman and Kyle sitting on a table. I just decide to grab my lunch and head over to join my friends. After talking about various things such as our future, our grades, Cartman not being fat, we all proceed to leave. Before we leave the cafeteria someone grabbed my hand. I turned around to see it was that African American boy, I need to stop calling him that.

"Here's your phone, and wheres mine?" He asked with a curious face

"Here, I'm Stan by the way" I said with my hand raised to shake his hand

"I'm Aaron, nice to meet you" He replied.

"Hey Aaron, I gotta go, I have Science with Kenny next, with Mr Warshaw". I quickly said.

"Funny, I have the same class as well" He said with a weird look in his face.

"Ohh well then Join us, Let's go there together!" Kenny butted in.

I felt a bit sad for Kyle because he had to go to his class with Cartman. I made a mental note to spend time with him after school today. I watched him as he walked arguing with Cartman, I let a smile creep up on face.

* * *

**Well that was a bit long wasn't it? I will try and update tomorrow If I am not working on my new Invention. I will appreciate reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm making two chapters a day? Well I guess I'm just inspired. Well someone reviewed asking If I'm new to south park. Yes. I am. Sorry for adding African American kids in it. I just guessed since they're in High School African American's are a must because of the sports team. Really sorry If it offended people. So This chapter might be pretty short, I don't know. Let's just see how this turns out.**

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

Well school is officially over. Stan, Aaron, Kyle and I were walking home together, apparently Aaron goes home the same way we do, so when we saw him walking home by himself, I decided to call him over. So here we are.

"I never knew you were so, well Smart" Kyle admiringly said.

"I'm not really smart dude, just an average." He replied.

"Stop being so modest, I wouldn't be surprised if you were a straight A student." Kyle continued.

I have had to endure this for the past twenty minutes. They've been talking about Music,Science,Maths and several other boring topics. Stan and I just hanged back.

"So except for Science and Music, what other classes do you see Aaron in?" I asked him

"Well that's just it, he's in Kyle's lesson for the rest I think" He replied.

We both watched as Aaron and Kyle talk about various topics, with Kyle saying something about finding someone who understands him, I think Stan may have flinched at that statement. I increased my pace and gestured for Stan to do the same. When we finally caught up with the two, they were having an intense arguments about Einstein or Stephen Hawking. I knew I had to break this up before they broke their new found friendship.

"So, enough about Einstein, Aaron do you do any sports?" I said changing the subject

"Not really, I play basketball and soccer sometimes." I replied with a low voice.

"I see, you have a playstation 4? because we could all play together sometime" I said

"Yeah, I do. My psn id is AaronKayyeri" He said.

" Goofy name you got there. So where do you live?" I asked

"I prefer to keep that to myself". He said I decided to stop questioning him, because this isn't the place to make a conversation. I mean I'm not Kyle who share's million of things with this guy. It'll just be me and Stan all over again, I just need to spend time with him alone and then we find out we actually have a lot in common and then become good friends. We we reaching a Zebra crossing. I looked at my shoes to check if they're clean ( I do it alot, I mean c'mon I don't want dirt on my Jordans) when I looked back up I saw Aaron leaped. I didn't understand why he did it, I understood when my eyes focused on a figure in the middle of the road...Stan. My heart did a mini back flip, everything seem to move in slow motion. Aaron reached Stan however I knew he couldn't make it. I knew that he wouldn't be able to push Stan out of the way. I heard a scream, I didn't know if it was from me or Kyle. I watched as Aaron tackled Stan into the ground. Aaron knew he couldn't push Stan out of the way so he pushed him into the ground. I saw them light flat on the ground,as the car passed over them I heard the sound of something breaking. When the car left the sight we were left with was quite disgusting. Both Stan and Aaron had blood gushing out of their heads. I immediately ran over to them, tears running down my cheeks.

"Call 911!" I screamed. Kyle just stood there unmoving. People were starting to gather.

"Fuck it Kyle! Call 911!" I ordered with tears in my eyes. Kyle fumbled for his phone and proceeded to call them. I turned my focus back on Aaron and Stan. Naturally I went to Stan first, although I felt guilty about leaving Aaron, But my friend is in trouble and I'll rather Aaron died than Stan. It's evil I know but Stan was basically my First and Best friend. I analyzed the damage on Stan. His arm was twisted in a sickening position, His head had a large gash across his head. I took off my shirt, ripped it and wrapped it around Stan's head. I had to apply immense amount of pressure until it stopped bleeding. I felt relieved when it stopped. Aaron! I turned around to see Aaron getting lifted by the Ambulance, I didn't even know they got here. I saw Kyle over my shoulder crying, looking at Stan. I still felt guilty that this happened. I should have saved Stan. It should have been me, I mean I die regularly...No Stan won't die. Neither will Aaron, because without him Stan wouldn't really be alive. The ambulance took Stan and Aaron away to the nearest hospital however they didn't let me and Kyle follow.

* * *

**Kyle POV**

I was truly devastated. Here I was in the waiting room with Kenny, Stan Parents and Aaron's Brother. I couldn't stop crying. It felt like my insides were being burned. I felt pain all over my body, I was helpless...Stan, Stan, Stan. That name resonated through my head, I tried to say his name however nothing ever came out. The only thing that managed to escape my body was tears and the sound of me trying to breathe. I realized Stan could have died, if it wasn't for...Aaron. I silently thank God for Aaron being there. I however couldn't care less about Aaron, as long as Stan was okay. Damn I fucking sound like Cartman right now.

The doctor came out and murmured something to Stan's Parents and Aaron's Brother. Aaron's brother left the hospital. Stan's parents came over to us

"Hey boys, The doctors said we'll have to visit in 3 days. Stan and Aaron are undergoing surgery, W,W,we,we will have to wait and see..." Mr Marsh trailed off. He hugged his wife and left. Just Kenny and I left.

"Look Kyle, we need to leave" He started off

"How can you say that? When Stans-"

"Listen Kyle! There's nothing we can do by staying here! You know that's true, We have to wait 3 days before they'll give any update on Stan. You're in no state to stay here, please Kyle, Let's just leave before it hurts us even more." He urged

"O,Okay." I replied

We walked out, it felt like I was leaving my soul behind because I felt lifeless, Stan was my life. When we reached Kenny's house he gestured for me to follow him.

"I think it'll be better if you stayed at my place, I need to be there for you" He said

"Kenny, why can't we just go to my place?" I replied

I saw Kenny contemplate on something.

"Because we always go to your place plus we're here right now." He replied

"Ohh, Ok" I agreed. I knew that it would have been better if I went with Kenny. I don't want to go home and deal with my fucking mom. Kenny walked up to his front door and fumbled with his key's for a while. After successfully opening the door, he let me in. I noticed the house was dark. The walls had stains plastered all over them. The smell of cigarettes hung in the air. Kenny went to look inside his fridge, I could tell he was disappointed because he frowned.

"Want any water?" He asked, Now that he mentioned it, my throat suddenly went dry.

"Yes please." I muttered.

After having a drink, we went up to his room. We stayed there in silence for several hours, until I broke it.

"What if Stan doesn't make it?" I asked

"We just have to hope for the best Kyle" He replied

"Yeah but What If-"

"Dude stop it! You're just going to hurt yourself" Kenny snapped. I went silent. I wanted to say something but I held my tongue.

"Besides, I'm more worried about Aaron. He was bleeding more than Stan. It seem like he took more damage than Stan, I should have tended to him first, It was obvious he needed it most, but I still went to help Stan, am I evil?"

I didn't reply, because I knew I forgot about Aaron. Aaron was the one who saved Stan from certain death. I felt guilty again.

"Kenny, I'll be going to bed" I said making up an excuse to go cry myself to sleep. I've been holding in too much.

"Yeah, you should" Kenny replied.

I went on Kenny's rock hard bed. I think Kenny knew I wanted to cry, because he didn't bother me while I was crying, After a few hours I felt Kenny join me in the bed (No Homo) I hear him mutter something. Something about Stan and I.

"Stick it out for Kyle Stan". He mutters.

"What did you say?" I asked with curiosity. Did he know about my...Feelings

"Nothing, lets just sleep." He replied.

* * *

**So Stan got in an accident? Well it looks like my summary is living up to it's expectations. This is my third chapter I'm posting today. Should I end this story soon? Or should I make it a bit longer? You decide**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is my fourth review today! I will be laying off for a while after this. I hope all of you love this chapter, my last chapter had one review so I was really glad. I am working on a invention and who knows you guys could be part of it. So here is the fifth chapter.!**

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

I woke up at 7 am, Kyle was still asleep. I slept in my clothes so I didn't need to get changed. I just went into my bathroom and brushed, after that I headed out. It was kinda dark outside, the sun hasn't risen yet. After walking for two minutes I enter a familiar building or should I say shop? Walmart. I go through different aisles and picked up, cereal,milk, and several other things. I then went to the cashier to pay for the items.

I immediately hurried back. I went downstairs and grabbed two bowls. I poured in CoCo Rocks (Kyle's Favourite Cereal) and milk into both. I took them upstairs in a tray and laid it on the table in my room. I walked over to Kyle and shook him till he woke up.

"Hey buddy, wake up" I nudged him.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and sat down on my bed. I heard his stomach rumble. I pointed towards the food and he seemed to understand.

"I can't eat without brushing" He said.

"I thought of that, I bought you a new toothbrush with your favorite toothpaste" I said

I picked out the toothbrush and toothpaste, and gave it to him. After 5 minutes he came out of the toilet looking refreshed, although the pained look still remained on his face. He took a bowl of cereal and started eating it silently, I did the same. We finished at exactly the same time. I took his bowl off him and took it downstairs. When I came back home, I found him back in the bed, looking at the ceiling. I went to the bed and sat right next to him.

"So, we slept on the same bed huh?" He said absentmindedly

"yeah, you slept like an angel" I said with a sad smile on my face

"hmm, Isn't that kinda, you know, gay"

"Kyle, our friend Stan was involved in a accident and he might not even get out and all your worrying about is if two guys sleeping on the same bed is gay?"

"Good point" he muttered. He seem to be thinking about something.

"H,He,Hey Kenny? Can I tell you something?" He stuttered

"Yeah sure man, we're good friends you can tell me anything" I said

" Promise not to tell Cartman, Because if he knows then my Life is ruined!" He said nearly hyperventilating.

"Dude just say what's on your mind" I said

"Ok, Well, y,y,you, well, I,I,I" He struggled to say what he was saying. I knew what he was going to say, I decided to be generous today and help him out.

"You want to tell me, that you have these "feelings" for Stan Marsh? I Know" I said

He seemed shocked, I laughed it off. He certainly looked flustered. His face went red with ,wait, embarrassment.

"How did you know?" He muttered

"Well it''s really obvious man, the way you hang out with Stan. The intimate relationship you both have. I knew something was going on between you two."

"ohh really? It was that noticeable? Ohh fuck Cartman knows! He always said it! Fuck, Fuck,Fuck" He said with a worried look on his face

"Don't worry, I know Cartman always say you're gay but he doesn't know, he's just a dense motherfucker, trust me he wouldn't know even if you kissed infront of him" I reassured him.

His phone went off, we both realized we never told his parents he was staying over. He gave me the phone to answer. I talked to his mom who liked to argue and interrupt people. I told him his mom wanted him home, he got all his stuff and wore his shoes. He left with two words.

"Bye Kenny"

* * *

It's been three days now. Kyle and I are heading out to the hospital to go see Stan and Aaron. He seemed a bit ecstatic. He jumped with happiness. I know he was really happy to see Stan and so was I, I made a mental note to meet Aaron and stay at his side, I mean he's the reason why we're going to see two people instead of one.

"We finally get to see Stan!" He joyfully said.

"Yeah and you seem to forget it's all because of Aaron, Stan sustained mild damages, he could have died if it wasn't for him" I said. This instantly made him quite sad. I know I shouldn't have done it but he needed to know Guilt.

"Yeah, I need to give Aaron a big hug when I see him" He exclaimed.

"Look Kyle you just can't keep jumping between guys like this" I joked, which resulted with a punch to my arm.

We walked into the Hospital, where we met Stan's parents leaving.

"Hello boys, The doctor said Stan is okay however he's suffering from Amnesia. We tried talking to him however he couldn't remember. The doctors said you can talk to him for 10 minutes, he said he doesn't want Stan to be forced into remembering anything because it can be psychologically damaging." He said.

The doctor came out at that moment, he took to the corner. I heard him telling them that it will cost $125,000 to take Stan into further surgery because of something wrong with certain parts of his brain. I was shocked. How would Stan parents pay for that? Well I have to see Stan first.

The doctor lead us into Stan's room. Aaron was in there with him. I asked the Doctor why they were in the same room, he however said that Stan insisted on seeing Aaron because he was the only one he could remember, so they brought Stan into Aaron's room. The doctor left us and told us we have 10 minutes. We slowly walked towards Stan. The faint beeping of the heart monitor resonating through the room. I could hear Kyle stop breathing.

"Hey Stan, I'm Kenny" I said

"Hi Kenny" He replied. I was surprised! He remembered me!

"You remember me? How?" I knew it was risky asking this

"Yeah, we talked yesterday..." He said. He was in the hospital, I didn't want to correct him.

"Yeah, sure we did." I replied.

"Hey Stan, It's me Kyle, Remember?" Kyle moved towards him.

"Umm Kyle? I t,th,think so." he stuttered. Kyle walked towards him, he took hold of Stan's hand and Kissed it.

"I really missed you man, I thought you were gone" He said, what the fuck was he doing? Stan immediately snatched back his hand. Kyle didn't seem to notice because he proceeded to Kiss him on his forehead. Stan was looking really uneasy. His eyes were full of fear.

"Hey Kyle, wanna get Stan a glass of water?" I told him.

"yeah, sure that's nice Idea" I went to go get water.

I walked over to Stan.

"Hey, D,Did, that guy kissed my hand?"

"Umm yeah, well that's how you guys are, that's what you always do, don't worry about it. So how are you" I said

"I'm doing well Kenny, Aaron's been keeping me company." He said. I instantly felt guilty. I forgot all about Aaron. I turned around to look at Aaron, staring at me. I wasn't sure if he had amnesia or something. I walked over to him and hesitated before I spoke.

"You okay buddy?" I asked. I wasn't expecting a reply.

"Yeah I am Kenny, Thanks for visiting, then again I'm presuming you only came to visit Stan." he replied. Then again I just noticed he's doing better than Stan, although he sustained more damage, he looked better than Stan.

"Sorry, I've been a real jerk." I said sincerely.

Kyle returned and sat at Stan's side, I however hurried over and told him about Aaron. He smiled and walked over to give him a hug. He came over to Stan and I, I took him to the corner and told him to keep everything at a lowdown, because we don't want to rush the process of him remembering. So no kissing, no hugging etc. I said that until he understood.

"So Guys, Let's make a conversation!" I said cheerfully.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is boring, But hey we need Boring things once in a while because if everything was fastpaced then it would seem boring, get my drift? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys. I really want to thank you for all of your reviews. I feel like this story isn't getting that much recognition. So I'll right this chapter and hopefully I'll get 5 -10 more reviews. As long as it's over five. I don't want to sound to pushy but Reviews are like food to fanfic writers. We need it to survive. So yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you haven't figured it out, I'm Aaron, some people didn't know I mean it's my Fanfic alias aswell. but here is the story.**

* * *

**KYLE POV**

After leaving school today, I went straight to the Hospital with Kenny. We visited Stan's, well Aaron's room. We walked in to the sounds of laughter, I saw Aaron and Stan sitting on Aaron's bed, with two Playstation 4 controllers in their hands. I've always dreamt of sharing a bed with Stan, but I never knew it was this easy. I dropped my bags on the floor and it caught their attentions. They both looked at me...in silence.

"What's up Ho's!" Kenny hollered

"Haha, Hello Kenny and Kyle, Stan say hello" Aaron said. It made me kind of angry, the way he told Stan to say hello, Stan was going to say hello anyways.

"Hello Kenny...and Kyle" He muttered. We walked over to their bed. Kenny sat right next to Aaron while I sat next to Stan.

"How you feeling dude?" I asked

"I'm okay, I'm sorry for not remembering.." He replied

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." I encouraged him, well it's not encouraging. I think it's not, ahh I'm so confused.

"You guys want to play 2 on 2?" Kenny suggested, he received lots of yes, so we played a match, with Kenny and Aaron against me and Stan. I know Stan had amnesia but we played so Damn well. We were so in sync, if someone told me he had memory problems I wouldn't have believed them. Stan passed the ball to me and I caught and dunked it in mid air.

"Nice one Kyle!, Too bad you couldn't play like this when we faced off that night" Stan said smiling.

"Dude! You remember!" I said with a smile creeping up my face. I proceeded to hug him, something weird happened he flinched when I did that. I immediately backed off, I was however met with a confused face. He got up, whispered something into Aaron's ear, Before I knew it, Aaron switched places with him, so it was Aaron and I, Stan and Ken. I knew I did something. God Damnit! I came on too strong. I was busy thinking about how I messed up when Aaron elbowed me in the gut.

"Ow, what was that for?" I winced

"Dude, what's your problem? why would you hug him out of the blue? He's freaked out now, stop acting gay man." He whispered. I couldn't help feeling bad, why would Stan talk to him and not me? Also is this how Kyle feel with queers? ahh shit.

"I'm sorry, I was just glad he could reme-" I was cut off

"Dude! keep your head in the game" He snapped. That's exactly what I did. 1 hour of playing Fifa, COD, NBA helped Stan a lot. He seem to remember Kenny now. They were joking like nothing ever happened. I had faint memories of me, the one he had was when I was in the hospital. He said "you're the one that's always sick" that really hurt me. I was his best friend... What if he doesn't remember me at all? what if he hates me? I'm such a fucking idiot.

"No your not man" Aaron said. I never realized I was talking out loud. I was pretty embarrassed, I felt my face heat up, good thing I never mentioned my...ahem.. feelings out loud.

"Hey Kyle, I don' t hate you, I'm sorry I can't remember" Stan said sincerely. I just nodded. After another hour of talking about several things, Stan finally remembers his life, well some of it. He remembers who Cartman is, He remembers Butters,Clyde,Kenny and even Aaron. He doesn't remember me.

"Hey Kyle, I'll go walk with Aaron, he wants to stretch his legs, you gonna be okay with Stan?" He said looking into my eyes, I knew what he meant. He was trying to tell me not to freak him out. They left, it was just the two of us left in the room. I sat right at the end of the bed while he sat on the other end. No words were exchanged, we just played in silence. I wanted to tell him things so he could remember but I didn't want to freak him out, I mean I would be the last person he wants to hang out with. My heart ached, pain seared through my chest. I fell on the floor right next to him, I began crying out loud "Ohh, shit shit" I forgot to take my Insulin... how could I forget. Tears flowed down my cheeks. Stan ran to my side, he didn't know what to do, then everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital bed. Stan sleeping at my side, holding my hand. I felt heat rise to face. I sat up and looked around. I saw my Insulin medication on the counter right next to me. Then it hit me, he remembered. I looked at this boy In front of me. He was so peaceful, I ran my fingers across his face, gently petting his cheek. I was shocked when I heard

"Kyle, what the fuck are you doing?"

**STAN POV**

I saw this boy "Kyle" fall on the floor, I didn't know what was wrong with him. He cried out loud, he cried. I didn't know what to do, I was going to call Aaron and Kenny for help, but when I saw his eyes close, something snapped. All the times I saw him injured, all of the times I saw Kyle in the hospital flashed in my brain. The time when he needed a new kidney. The time where he had Hemorrhoids. Fuck, he needs his Insulin! I ran to the nearest medical cabinet and searched for it, I couldn't find it. I rummaged through his bag...nothing. I looked around panicked. I won't let Kyle die! I went to another Medical Cabinet. I found what I was looking for. I took the syringe and injected the Insulin into his subcutaneous fat. I picked him up and laid him on my bed. I held his hand, I wanted to make sure he was okay, however the sandman caught up with me, I slept.

I woke up to someone petting my cheeks, I look up to see Kyle smiling at me.

"Kyle, what the fuck are you doing?" I questioned. He immediately retract his hands. I sat up straight, however I winced because of minor spinal injuries, I think he saw it because he jumped off the bed and gestured for me to rest. At that moment, Kenny and Aaron walked in laughing. They saw me in bed and Kyle standing with a embarrassed look on his face. They both stared at me.

"What the fuck are you staring at Kenny?" I asked

"Nothing, nothing" He chuckled. He looked towards Kyle. Kyle looked back and they seem to have a silent conversation. Kenny and Aaron left again. Leaving Kyle and I.

**Kyle Pov**

After Kenny left, I knew what I had to do. It was now or never. I had to stop being afraid. I walked over to Stan.

"Hey buddy, I need to tell you something, this has been troubling me for years now." I said.

"What is it? we're best friends remember" that instantly warmed my heart.

"Well, Stan, I, I, sorta, well, It did, I mean, well" I was stuttering damn.

"Look Kyle just say it!" He ordered, probably tired of this nonsense, I mean he just got over this Amnesia thing.

"I love you" I spat. I closed my eyes and prepared for neglect, hatred, instead I was met with silence. 10 minutes later still no reply.

"Dude, say something, even if you hate me, say something man, please, please Stan" I urged. Still no reply. I don't know what overcame me but I began crying. I mean I'm not some bitch who cries whenever something bad happens, but this was just to traumatic. Stan hates me, He hates me, He hates me... I knew what I had to do. I went to the corner and grabbed my bag. I was about to leave through the door when I felt someone grabbed my arm. I turned around knowing I was going to receive a hell of hatred. I was surprised when he leaned in a kissed me. I didn't know what to do, so I simply melted in to his kiss. He took off my hat to reveal my Bouncing curly red hair. When we pulled apart, I looked into his eyes.

"It's okay. I love you too Kyle." he said. Joy filled my heart. I wanted to scream, I leaned in to kiss him but Kenny chose the wrong time to come in. I instantly pull back.

"Jeez, you guys shouldn't be fucking in a hospital" He laughed. My face went red, I picked up my hat from the floor and ran out. I was ran because I was happy, I wanted to cherish this moment by myself. Damn I didn't say bye, I just left him, I gotta go back. No. I'll see him tomorrow. I'll tell him everything tomorrow, I'll tell him about the dreams I have about him, how jealous I was when he went out with Wendy, how I always stare at him from afar. I'll tell him.

**Stan POV**

Kenny apologized for Kyle and ran after him, just Aaron and I in this room.

"I'm guessing you remembered him." He said with a smile

"Yeah... Hey Aaron?" I asked I was replied with a yes

"I just really want to thank you, for saving me man, I really owe you my life, plus thank you for talking to me this past few days. You're a true friend." I said

"It's okay man, that's what friends are for right? Plus you had to be alright, I wouldn't know how to deal with Kyle..." He trailed off.

I was about to say something however something snapped in my neck. Everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to several voices talking at once. I was blinded by the light in front me.

"Stan honey, everything is going to be Okay" I heard my mom say.

"What happened?" I asked

"Stan, the doctors say you have a problem with your Spinal Cord, he says it broke and you may likely fall into a coma if it snaps again." My dad said.

"They need $100,000 to carry out the operation. I have been trying to find the money Stan but I don't have enough" He burst into tears saying that. I felt guilty. I didn't want my family to suffer because of me.

"It's okay, don't worry, I'll be fine" I choked.

"No Stan, I will find that money to help you!" My dad stormed off. He was blocked by someone on the doorway.

"I'll help Stan, doctor carry out the operation." The voice ordered. The doctor seemed confused. He went over to the figure and talked for a few minutes, after that he proclaimed that he is ready to carry out the operation. My dad thanked the figure. The figure came over to me. It was Aaron.

"Thanks Aaron" I choked.

"Anything for my friend" he replied

"No, Aaron, what you're doing is something a family member would do." I said, knowing I barely hung out with him, I mean we were friends for like 2 weeks but I know so much about him and he does about me.

"It's okay Stan, just get well okay?" He said

"Look Aaron, can you get a notepad or something? I want you to tell Kyle something, Incase I don't make it." I asked. He did it without question.

_Hey Kyle, you probably don't know but I'm about to take an operation. let me just make this short okay._

_I really love you man, I was glad you said you loved me too. It filled a void in my heart. I'm really sorry I couldn't remember you earlier, then we would have spent more time together. You're probably reading this letter because I didn't make it. Well I just want to say you should move on and don't dwell on me. I'll be watching over you all the time._

"you got that?" I asked

"yeah" Aaron said with tears in his eyes.

"Aaron? Tell him I love him, Tell him I want him to be free to like other people. Tell him I love him please." I repeated.

"I will, Stan. Don't worry, you're going to be okay." Aaron assured me. He said it with so much confidence that I couldn't help but believe him. The doctors came in the room and told Aaron to leave. I held Aaron's arm. I told the doctors I wanted him to stay. They said if it was okay with Aaron then it's okay. So Aaron sat at the end of the room, watching silently, as they put something over my mouth and nose. I could see my parents crying in the corner. I closed my eyes...

* * *

** Well I hope you loved this. Please disregard any mistakes I made. I hope you give reviews and thank you. Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to thank Cookieswithstyle and Carvia for giving reviews for over two chapter individually! It really helps. Well here is the seventh chapter. Damn. I'm so tired. Thinking I'm gonna stop doing fanfics after this.**

* * *

**KYLE POV**

I woke up a smile plastered on my face. I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth. I decided that I wanted to see Stan. I decided to go alone without Kenny this time. I wanted to spend time with him alone. I wanted to tell him everything. I walked out my front door without anyone knowing and I ran all the way to the local hospital.

When I got there I felt the atmosphere change. I talked to the woman over the counter and she gave me passes to go meet Stan. My insides were all giddy, If I knew Stan would have accepted me I would have told him a long time ago, no, I should have. I walked up the stairs and said hello to everyone walking by, some didn't reply, I didn't care because I knew nothing to ruin my day. When I reached Stan's floor, I walked towards his door, however I saw Mrs Marsh burst out, crying. She dropped on the floor Mr marsh came running after her and simply picked her up and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay honey, It's going to be okay" He assured

"No! Stan is gone! Randy, He's gone!" She cried. At that moment, I felt my heart stop. What did she mean "gone?" I think I knew what she meant but I didn't want to believe it. Mr Marsh caught sight of me and looked at me with melancholy filled eyes, he simply shooked his head. I felt my legs jerk forward, I ran. I open the door to see a body covered in bloodied sheets. I walk over, I didn't want to believe this,no, I didn't. I saw Aaron sitting by this body, holding onto his hand. He doesn't talk he just has that sad look on his face, when he saw me, he gave me a sad smile. I proceeded to remove the sheets over this person's head, to reveal, Stan. Stan Marsh. My Biggest Crush. My Soulmate. My Bestfriend. My Stan. I fall onto my knees, tears bursting out my eyes like fire hose (not literally) I didn't know what to do. I just cried,cried and cried. Aaron stood up and placed Stan's hand on his chest and left the room. I picked up his hands and kissed it.

"Why God! Why?" I cried. Knowing to myself that God does not accept queers according to history, Maybe that's why he took Stan away from me. I looked into his face, his emotionless face, so peaceful. Right there and then I knew I couldn't live the same way. I rest my head on his chest and cried myself to sleep. I was awaken by Aaron.

"It's not healthy Kyle..." He said with a pained voice. I didn't say anything. This was the boy I loved, he finally accepted my love after years of me staying in silent, I couldn't just leave him. I cried, again.

"Look Kyle, Stan wouldn't want you to be doing this" He took a step closer.

"Aaron, shut the fuck up! you wouldn't know what Stan would want! I'm his best friend, I'm his lov..." I trailed off, I decided to stop before I said anything hurtful.

"I knew Stan wanted to kiss you since 5th grade, I knew Stan thought about killing himself when he thought you were going to die because of the time you had kidney failure. I knew Stan was afraid to tell you how he felt because he was afraid you'd reject him" He said

"Why, why didn't he just tell me?" I cried. "You idiot! Don't leave me!" I cried harder. I felt something rest on my shoulder however when I turned around nothing was there, but the weight was still there, I felt cold air whistle into my ears, I just shrugged it off.

"Kyle, please, the doctors need to take care of Stan's body so it can be prepared for funeral." With that Aaron walked over and hugged me. We hugged in silence. I imagined hugging Stan, I imagine us being happy together, I imagine kissing him. Ohh shit I was about to kiss Aaron... but he looks like Stan, although he's black but his build, eye brows, facial features. I had to stop myself from thinking he's Stan. I broke away from the hug. I rest Stan's hand back on his body. I leaned in to kiss him on his forehead, I walked away with Aaron, I looked back one last time at my friend. My soon to be soulmate, then, I walked out.

* * *

After Stan's funeral, everyone has left, except Aaron,Kenny and Cartman. After a few hours it was just me, or so i thought. I heard footsteps.

"Kyle, Stan wanted you to have this." I heard a voice said. I looked around to see it was Aaron. He had a piece of paper in his hand. He came over and placed it gently on the floor. I picked it up and read.

"

_Hey Kyle, you probably don't know but I'm about to take an operation. let me just make this short okay._

_I really love you man, I was glad you said you loved me too. It filled a void in my heart. I'm really sorry I couldn't remember you earlier, then we would have spent more time together. You're probably reading this letter because I didn't make it. Well I just want to say you should move on and don't dwell on me. I'll be watching over you all the time."_

I cried, tears dropped on the letter, but I quickly dabbed it away. I don't want this letter to be damaged. This was now my most valuable possession. "I really love you man" I read that in Stan's voice. It echoed through my head, the sound reverberating in my skull. I didn't know how long I slept besides his grave for but I remember being picked up by someone, I close my eyes. When I open them, I see a silhouette dropping me on a bed, I see this silhouette walk out a door. I close my eyes. The next morning I was in my room. I wondered how I got there. I wasn't going to ask anyone, I just stayed in my room. I heard a muffled sound, I stood up and walked to my door and laid my ears against it. I could hear a faint sound of my dad's voice..

"Thank you, Aaron for bringing Kyle home, I am really grateful" I hear him say. I sit down. I knew I wasn't leaving this room any day soon. I just knew it. Stan was gone. He was my life, so in context, My life was gone. Forever.

* * *

**Well I made this short! Sorry, I have a timer on my laptop so I could sleep early because I have school tomorrow, well it's 11pm now so I won't say it's early. But hey I hope you enjoyed this. I won't ask for reviews because I know there's no point in asking. I just want you to enjoy this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Some people asked me why the story is becoming so sad, well it is a tragedy. I also wrote this story based off real life experiences so this was based off a true story. Hence "Aaron" as in Aaron Kay, enough about that. Here is the eight chapter. I just want to thank all of you who reviewed. I want to specially thank everyone for reviewing. To those who asked why I wanted to stop, well I sorta just given up hope on writing fanfictions. I just felt like it was a way to share stories with you, but when people weren't reviewing as much, I just given up hope. That was selfish and immature of me, I appreciate every review that has been giving and I'll still write even if I receive none. Enough of me procrastinating. Here is the eight chapter.**

* * *

**KYLE POV**

_I woke up to a clicking sound coming from my toilet. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and get off my bed. I walk towards the toilet, the sound got louder. When I touched the door, everything immediately went silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. I gently push open the door, to reveal...nothing. I just go in and urinate. I walk back out and someone was on my bed. I nervously walked towards them, I gently place a hand on their shoulder. I pull their shoulder towards me so I could see their face, however what I saw was the bloodied face of Stan. I screamed. I closed my eyes and repeated "this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real" I opened my eyes, I was in a completely new location. A warm summer breeze flowed through the air, it felt like california, or something. I looked to my right and I saw Stan sitting besides me. He smiles. I smile back._

_"I love you Kyle, you know that?" He said._

_"I love you too, Stan" I replied smiling_

_"I will never leave you, even death cannot do us part" He continued_

_"Stop being so cheesy dude, lets enjoy the sunset" I replied. I regretted saying that because before I knew what was happening I was holding onto stand hands._

_"Don't let me go, Kyle" He screamed. I tightened my grip on his hand._

_"I won't! I'll never let you go" I screamed back, I didn't know what was fucking happening. I looked around and saw Stan was being sucked into a vortex of some sort. This vortex was in the sky, sucking everything into it's gaping maw. It was so strong that it started to lift both Stan and I. We were being sucked into the vortex. I still held onto his hand,afraid of losing him._

_"Kyle, Let Go!" He ordered._

_"No, I will never let you go" I screamed._

_"Kyle, fucking let go! I won't let you die because of me!" He screamed._

_"No! You promised we'd be together! You promised!" I cried._

_"I know, I did. We will always be together." He muttered._

_With that he jerked his hand back with so much force that he broke from my grip. He flew into the sky. I could hear the words " We will always be together"._

"Stan!" I screamed, ultimately waking myself up from this nightmare. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 6:45am , I laid back in my bed, and stared at the ceiling, I didn't dare close my eyes, because I knew if I did, the haunting image of Stan face will come back. I however couldn't keep myself awake for too long because I drifted into sleep for 5 minutes, after that...

"Kyle! Kyle Broflovski! Are you ready for school!" I hear my mom shout out. I looked at the time and it was 8:45 am. Honestly I didn't care. I was about to be blessed with sleep by the sandman but my mom came bursting in.

"Kyle, Please, It's not healthy for you to dwell on Stan. I knew he was your bestfriend, but it's not healthy. You also have school work to attend to. Get your mind of Stan for a while dear. Drive your focus towards school work, try to get him off your mind somehow because all you're doing now is hurting yourself." with that she leaves.

I laid on the bed for two minutes before deciding to go to school. After getting dressed I slowly entered the kitchen, I grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal. I walked into the living room and switched on the TV. Terrence and Philip was on. It was our show. I quickly dismiss the thought. I quickly finish my breakfast and made my way to school.

* * *

After successfully making through several classes, it was lunch time. I headed out to the streets to breathe in fresh air. I was joined by Kenny and Cartman, they both stayed in silence at my side.

"Hey, Jew. How are you doing?" Cartman asked. It surprised me because he actually cared about me.

"I'm okay, Thanks for asking." I muttered.

"Kyle? Want to go get some Ice Cream?" Kenny offered. I looked around to see Cartman wasn't there anymore. I wanted him to come along, I don't why.

"Yeah, Sure."

After 20 minutes of licking Ice Creams, I finally crack a smile. I remembered the time when Stan got Ice Cream all over his jacket. I took off his jacket and offered to clean it, however, one thing led to another and somehow his jacket got possessed and we ended up "stuck".

After hanging out with Kenny, I head back to my lessons. I was walking towards my locker to find my mathematics book. I opened it and pulled out my maths book. When I turned around I was met with the face of the jock who bullied me. He had his friends with him. I tried to walk around him however he moved and block my path. I tried to walk the other way however he blocked that path too. His friends slowly surrounded me. One of them reached out and smacked my book right of my hands. The jock pushed me against the locker.

"Looks like your friend ain't here to protect you anymore" He laughed. I didn't say anything due to the fact that I was extremely terrified. He punched me in so many places that I lost count. My body was becoming numb with pain.

"I heard he died! who's going to save you now! He laughed again as he buries his fist into my face, ultimately breaking my nose." I let out a cry of help. No one came.

"I also heard, you and your friend were a thing" He boomed with laughter. how did he know? I was so confused. I felt embarrassed. Before I could process anything, I felt his hand grab my hair and he dragged me outside. His friends took me to the back, each pulled out knifes. I was terrified.

"I heard you like to swing on the same team huh?" One of them said, he proceeded to walk over me and cut my shirt open. The blade grazed some of my skin to reveal blood pouring down my belly. My shirt fell on the floor, I was standing topless in the freezing cold. Another came and pounced on me. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. I didn't know what to do, I tried fighting back but they all held me down. I cried out for help but it seemed like no one could hear me. I feel one of them fumbling with my zipper, I close my eyes, tears stream down both of my cheeks. Stan wasn't here to save me, No one was. I could however hear Stan's voice saying "It'll be okay Kyle" I however knew it wasn't going to be okay. I was about to be raped.

* * *

**Damn, I might not go into detail on what happens next chapter or at all. It's just too much, I just had to leave there... a cliffhanger. I hope you loved this chapter. Well see you tomorrow! Good Night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think this chapter will be quite short because I'm really tired. I'll just feed your hunger, I'm guessing you all want to know what happened to Kyle Broflovski.**

* * *

_I was about to be raped. _

That was the last thing that went through my mind. They ripped off my trousers, I saw them taking off theirs. I tried to scream for help but they covered my mouth with a cloth.

"Hmpff,hmppf" I muffled, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You fucking bitches" I hear a voice scream. I looked to see Kenny running over here. A sense of relief flooded my heart. I couldn't help but feeling happy. He ran up to the closest one and from point blank pulled out a gun and shot him in his chest. He did this with the other 2. 3 Down, two to go. He shot one of them from long range, I could see the bullet impaling itself into his temple. I heard another gunshot, and saw Kenny fall on the ground. A guy walks over and shoots Kenny multiple time in the head. He kicks his body to the side and looks straight right at me. We lock eye contact however I immediately pull away. He walked over, unbuckling his belt. Shit I just realized no one was holding on to me, I guess I was just to petrified to move. I stand up and pull up my pants. I started running, I didn't care about my shirt, I just wanted to run. Two seconds after my "attempted" escape, My right feet immediately sear up with pain. I howled in pain. I fell onto the ground and looked at my foot. I saw it bleeding, pumping out blood like a fire hose.

"I don't think it's wise to run away from a man with a gun" He smirked. I turned around to see the Jock. He already took off his belt. He was swinging it widely. When he reached me, he raised his hand and lashed me with his belt across my back. I howled in pain. I couldn't explain the intense pain that over came my body. I arc my back, I was violently turned around, he looked into my eyes. He then turned me over and pulled down my ...well you know.

"Can somebody help me!" I screamed, I was answered with a slap to my head.

"Shut up, and just take it in like the bitch you are." He snarled.

I close my eyes, preparing for...it. I heard a sickening sound, I felt him lay on my body. I was extremely freaked, I felt his... graze my back. He stayed in the position for a few minutes, when he didn't move, I was looked around and saw blood dripping out from his head. I saw a massive hole gaping through his head. I immediately push him off. I look at the around to see who shot him, I couldn't see anyone. I hear Stan's voice say " I will always watch over you" I begin to think... no It can't be possible. I put aside my thoughts for a moment and ran over to a certain dead body. Kenny's. I always knew he died, I always knew he'd come back, but we never talked about it because we simply didn't want to know. I felt bad. I whisper thank you Kenny, I look for my trousers and my ripped shirt which were both littered across the floor. I ran home, I didn't care about returning back to my lessons. I knew what I wanted to do now. I was going to end this all. I couldn't deal with this fucking school. I ran home. I knew I was never leaving my room as long as I lived, no, My parents will force me to go back out. I'm leaving South Park. I'm leaving South Park, forever. I fucking can't take this anymore. I cried as I ran home. When I reached home, I went straight into my room, My parents weren't in. I changed my clothes, shoved a couple clothes into my bag. I then break my piggy bank. I take out $5000. I walked downstairs, before leaving the front door, I look back at my house for the last time. I then walked out. I didn't know where I was going, I just had to leave South Park. I had to leave this shit hole. I can't deal with this place anymore, after Stan...Kenny... After I almost got...no. I left.

* * *

_Sir, He seems to be leaving his compound with a packed bag, I will be correct to assume he is leaving town sir. What do you propose we do sir? _

_"Leave him, let him go. I want you to HOWEVER watch over him. If he is ever in trouble, I want you to help, I believe you know what I mean by that?"_

_"Yes Sir"_

_"Good, That will be all for now" _

* * *

**I hope you loved this. But who is that guy protecting Kyle? Can you guess?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just made a new twitter account! it's called AaronKazah. I would love it if you followed me! I would be talking about new upcoming fanfiction's! So Yeah. Hey, so here's your chapter.**

* * *

KYLE POV

It's been three weeks since I left South Park. I was walking on the roadside, my thumbs raised, looking to get a ride. I knew I wasn't going to get any, I mean who stops for a hitch hiker? They probably think their car would get hijacked or something. I pull up my hood, I felt the light breeze swim through my curly ginger hair. I gave a sigh of pleasure, It's been long since I've had this sensation. I put my hands into my pocket to see I only had $100 left. I had to get a job, I tried to, but no one accepted me. I just went to interview after interview but I couldn't get one, I guess it helps when you have high school qualifications or even a proper ID, or parents to sign some papers... I never showed any regrets, I was glad I left South Park. Even if I was to die out here.

I didn't know my thumb was still raised, because a car stopped right besides me. I ignored the car, one, because it was probably some killer, two, they were some weird people out there. The car however didn't seem to get the message because - what the hell am I saying? A car can't be a person. I heard a honk. I kept walking. The car began honking like crazy, I turned around to have a good look at the car. It was a black Cadillac Escalade. It looked kind of fancy, It probably belongs to the mafia. I watched as the window rolled down, at that moment I dropped onto the ground.

"Hey, Do you need a ride?" A voice called out. I looked up to see the window fully open. I hesitantly got up. I pulled up my hood. I looked into the car, some African American was at the wheel. Images of Gangs, Guns immediately popped into my head. Damn, Why am I so racist? I walked slowly towards the car, the door opened. I slide in the seat and lock the door.

"So where you headed" The voice cheerfully asked

"Just drop me off at the next town." I murmured.

We drove in silence, I was looking at my lap all the time. I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"Why are you looking at me!?" I asked, looking at him. I was looked at him straight in his eyes, there was something familiar about it, but I couldn't place it. I studied his facial features in the split second, Brown Eyes, Black Hair, Long Side Burns. I can't place my finger on this, well I don't really care. What I care about is the fact that this guy is looking at me weird. His mouth wide open. I just realized something... If he's looking at me, then w-

"What the fuck are you looking at! Watch the road!" I screamed, as a sports car racing past us. He looked turned his face towards the road.

"You pick up strangers, and then you kill them? Is that what you do?" I asked with a racing heart

"Haha, sorry man. You just looked like someone I knew." He chuckled. "Sorry man" wait... It can't be. I look closely at this guy, I look on his right arm. Shit. The scar. The scar he got from saving someone in an accident. The scar he got from saving Stan. It was Aaron.

"D,D,Drop me off here, I'll just walk it there" I said

"It's okay, I don't really mind" He replied

"I said drop me off! Stop The Car!" I ordered. I must have said it with so much authority because he slowed down to a halt. I immediately got out and started running. Suddenly a gust of wind suddenly pull down my hood and blew the my hat off which laid underneath. I turned around to retrieve it. Aaron was however holding it in his hand. My ginger hair was exposed.

"Kyle? Is that you" He asked with a sad look on his face.

"Y,Y,Yes it's me. Now give me my fucking hat back" I stormed over to snatch my hat out of his hand. I started running again, only to be tackled onto the ground.

"Dude, what the fuck! You leave for three weeks and when we finally meet you run away again?"

"I can do whatever I want to do! wait, in the news, it said I was missing... how did you know I left?" I spat.

"Because I care..." He Muttered.

"Dude just leave me, Alone!" I shove him off me. I put on my hat and continue walking.

"Kyle, look I'm sorry for tackling you. Atleast let me take you to wherever you're going" He said. I contemplated for a while. My leg did kind of hurt. I was pretty low on food so I didn't really have any energy.

"Sure. Don't ask me any questions though" I said.

"Yeah, Sure."

I got in his car.

"Nice Car"

* * *

**Sorry for this long chapter. I may not create new chapters for another two days. I promise you that the next chapter will be extremely long and detailed. You will love next chapter because I have some things prepared for you. Well I hope you loved this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm having a writers block, well I think I am. But here it is. **

* * *

"Thanks for the meal" I quietly said as we were leaving KFC courtesy of Aaron.

"Yeah no problem." He replied.

"So why did you leave? actually forget it, you don't have to answer"

"No, after picking a stranger from the street, and serving him food... it's the least I can do." I said.

We walked back to his car, when we got inside, I took off my hat.

"Aaron, something happened before I left." I started off. I proceeded to tell him about what happened with those guys. I told him about Kenny. I told him about the dead bodies. I told him everything.

"I'm surprised I wasn't charged with murder, even though I didn't do anything, I mean weren't they suspicious?" I asked

"Yeah, don't worry about that" He quickly dismissed the subject.

"So hows Kenny?" I asked

"Kenny? How do I put this? Kenny's dead" He said

"What do you mean? He always comes back" I asked surprised.

"Not this time.. Not this time.." He trailed off

"So it's just Cartman and I left?" I immediately felt guilty saying that.

"Sorry, you too" I quickly added.

"About that... Cartman left. He became a successful CEO for a company he started, he achieved it in under two weeks" He said.

I felt bad. How can Cartman. How can fatass be more successful than me? He was a CEO for god's sake! He's probably earning more than I'll ever earn in my lifetime. Here I am wallowing. Here I am being fed by my friend. I felt bad, I felt embarrassed.

"Ohh, That's good." I muttered.

"Kyle, I can''t stand seeing you like this... Don't you want to stop this? I've been your friend for a few days, but I know you must be feeling jealous... Don't you want to go back to school and work on your life? I know Stan's gone but you have to be strong. You can't destroy your life because of this. If you fail in life, then you failed Stan, your parents, and yourself."

I knew what he said was true, I did want to go back. I just didn't want to deal with South Park. I didn't have any money left, except for the $100 in my pocket which wouldn't really last me. I look at Aaron. I could see the worry on his face. He seemed to know Stan more than I do. Aaron also seem well off, I mean he has an Escalade. I know you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover but he seems successful. I started twirling strands of my hair unconsciously, I didn't notice until I saw Aaron staring at me...

"Well, are you going to come back?" He asked

"Yeah, I don't think I can tolerate South Park anymore, but, I'll try." I said

"Don't Worry, You wan't be going to South Park" He smiled.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm going back, My family is there, I need to go to school" I perked up.

"I think I need to show you something Kyle."

* * *

After a 3 hour drive back to South Park, we arrived at our destination. It was a cemetery... He led me across the graveyard, passing several graves. When we walked passed Stan's grave, my heart stopped. I breathed in and walked past. Aaron stopped after a few seconds. He looked onto the ground. I didn't know what was going on. Obviously something happened, but what? I think he realized my confusion because he just nudged his head towards a certain direction. I looked towards where he nudged. My mind went into immediate shock.

_Here lies Sheila and Gerald Broflovski..._

Those first words... I didn't know what I could do. I dropped onto the ground, on their graves. I cried out loud. I didn't care about someone watching me. My parents were gone. I thought about all the times we fought, all the times we laughed. All the times my mom would tell me to study, all the time they said "I love you" All these emotions flooded my heart. I've been a bad son, I couldn't even be here for their funeral, I failed my family. Ike must think I'm a...

"Aaron, what happened to Ike? What happened to my family?"

"Your father became depressed, we don't know what overcame him, but he died from stress two weeks after you left. Your Mother died two days later... leaving a note for Ike." He said as he gave me a small piece of paper.

_Went to join daddy._

Tears dropped on the paper. I looked at Aaron..

"Where is Ike? Is he..."

"No, I took him to my home" He said. I felt grateful. I didn't want Ike to be all alone. Why would Aaron help me? I didn't know.

"Thank You Aaron." I said

"Kyle, There isn't really anywhere for you to go because the Bank repossessed the house." He said has he leaned down to help me up. He walked me towards his car. We got in the car, silence filled the air.

"Where are we going?" I muttered.

"We are going to your new home" He simply said.

I decided to not press further. I had to think my life through, I need to work on my life now, I can't be a lost cause. I need to do this for my parents, especially Ike.

I gave Aaron one last look, before I cried myself silently to sleep. I was glad he didn't disturb me, or even say "I'm sorry" I was glad he gave me peace.

* * *

**Well another one soon**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry for posting all those bad chapters, Well i think it's bad. I just lost all of my inspirations. Well Here is this chapter.**

* * *

Someone was waiting with a poster which read "_Aaron" _When he caught sight of us, he ran over to carry my bag, I insisted it was okay, because there was barely anything in it, however it all fell on deaf ears, because he still took it. He led us into the a black Escalade. I was a bit stunned, was Aaron rich or something? Well I don't know, I barely talk to him.

Our ride was filled with pure silent, you couldn't even hear the car's engine. After a few minutes the car stopped. Aaron got out from his door and walked around to come open mine.

"Thank You" I politely said.

He didn't reply, He simply gestured towards a large door. This door belonged to a enormous mansion. I was overwhelmed with the behemoth of a house infront of me. I didn't know my mouth was wide open until he reached out and clamped it shut. I followed him as he walked towards the door, he didn't have to open it because there were two security guards wielding pistols there to do it for him. The way the doors opened was like that in Cinderella's... not saying that I watch it. Anyways, I wasn't able to take in the view in front of me because I was tackled by someone... it seems like I have been getting tackled a lot lately... I was however happy this time because I was tackled by none other than Ike. Ike my brother, Ike my only remaining family.

"Ky!" he ran up to me crying.

"I missed you Ky!" He said.

"I missed you too Ike, Sorry for leaving" I replied, hugging him. We stayed in that position for a few minutes before we broke apart.

"Come see my room Ky!" he said dragging me by the hand.

I was dragged through the living room , which I must say, looks..incredible. What drew my attention were the high ceilings, on them was the most beautiful art. There was a picture of heaven painted onto it, you could see the angels flying, you could see the souls being lifted up, it felt inspiring. One of the souls almost look like Stan and Kenny, I smiled at that.

"C'mon Ky" Ike pushed on.

He dragged me to his room. It was bigger than our whole house. He had his own TV, Game Console, Bathroom. He basically had his own house.

"Nice, Room Ike" I smiled dryly.

"Why did you leave Ky?" He suddenly asked. I was caught off guard, I wasn't expecting this.

"Don't worry Ike, when you're older, you'll understand."

"Is it because of Stan Ky?" He asked with sincere look in his face. I could almost feel heat rising to my face, my eyes were starting to water. I didn't want Ike to see me crying, so I ran out. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't care. I stopped halfway to catch my breath. Why was I crying? I need to get over this. I inhaled and exhaled several times. I was about to move when I felt a hand clasp my shoulders.

"It's not healthy Kyle. C'mon, lets go play some games, read some books, watch some video about quantum physics" The last part caught my attention. I knew it was Aaron.

"Quantum Physics? I already know everything there is to know." I replied.

"Well, I have a science lab where you can carry out some experiments" he said calmly.

"Okay, lets go, I'm not saying I'll like it, but lets go" At that we began walking.

* * *

**Stan POV**

I watched as Kyle, walked off with Aaron. I did feel sorry for the guy. I never wanted to cause him this much pain. It's been around 4 weeks or 3 weeks since my death, I'm not sure. One year may have passed, there isn't really anyway to count time here, also time works differently here. Since my death I've just been roaming earth, I didn't know why I was still here. It was torture. I remember the time Kyle was about to get raped. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I saw Kenny try but he ended up dead. Kenny did however saw me after he died. We talked, he told me about how much Kyle was devastated. He told me about how him locking himself in his room. He then disappeared. He did tell me that we'll meet again. I'm still waiting. Like I said the only reason Kyle is still alive is because of Aaron. I'm really glad he's there to protect him. I remember hearing a distant voice telling someone to "execute" using my powers I found out it was Aaron. I could see him talking to someone on the phone, after a few seconds a bullet was through Kyle's molester. I was really glad when that happened, that happiness was replaced with sadness when Kyle left South Park. For some reason I couldn't leave for some time, I didn't know why, maybe it was because I couldn't control my powers yet. Now back to the present. He's living with Aaron. If I ever meet Aaron, well in the afterlife. I will give him a big hug. I was busy following and watching Kyle mess with some tools in Aaron's lab that I didn't notice someone stand besides me.

"Hey Dude" I turn around to see Kenny.

"Hey, hows it going?" I said. That was kind of stupid.. but hey, what can you talk about in limbo?

"I found a way for you to come back to life, in your own body." He said. That last part did make me breathe a sigh of relief, it's an expression by the way.

"So how do you propose we do this?"

"Well, someone can sacrifice themselves to get you back, it seems like you won't be getting into heaven or hell until judgment day. Also you'll have to roam the earth because you have unfinished business, it wasn't your time"

"Ohh, No. I can't do that, look I died. That's it"

"You're telling me you don't want to meet Kyle? you're telling me you don't want him cradled in your arms...hehe" he chuckled

"Dude, just leave it. We can't change fate." I simply clicked my fingers and disappeared.

**Kenny POV**

I stuck around for a few minutes after Stan left. I was watching Aaron and Kyle re creating the same experiment some physicist carried out. Those two always got a knack for science. It seems like the only way they could bond was through science. I was happy that Kyle looked happy, he seemed to be enjoying himself, I watched as they made jokes, I watched as Aaron made Kyle's pain go away. Honestly I was surprised that Aaron was rich. I didn't realize it but Aaron matched Bill Gates in terms of net worth. I should have checked the news. Well he has more than enough resources to take care of Kyle. I would have talked to him, but , since I'm poor, he might think I'm just being his friend because of the money involved. I watched as Kyle suddenly got up and left the room.

I felt my body tingling, I knew it was time. Soon I will start to dissolve into nothing. I walked over to Aaron and looked at his face.

"Thank You Aaron, you certainly are a good friend" I smiled

"Yeah, I am aren't I?" he replied.

I was pretty shocked.. He could hear me?

"Aaron... Can you hear me?" I asked

"Well Yeah, I've been hearing you and Stan speak for a couple of days now.." He replied, still focused on his work.

"Shit, why am I talking to myself? I'm going crazy... these voices in my head." he muttered

"No! dude we are not voices in your head, I'm actually here!" I cried out loud. I saw Aaron get up. I knew he didn't believe me. I did something drastic. I ran to the door and started banging it. Atleast that caught his attention.

"Dude! I'm banging the door!" I screamed

"Okay...If you were real hypothetically speaking then why are you here?" He asked.

I wanted to reply but my body was disappearing... why did it have to happen now!?

* * *

**That's it. Sorry for not updating sooner, I've just been working on some website lately. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for reading my fanfiction! I really appreciate it. I am really sorry for taking such a while for updating. I've just been working on my website! Check it out at .com I would really love it if you subscribed! Hopefully this chapter will make you subscribe to it! Hope you do love it though. Well Enjoy!**

* * *

**KYLE POV**

It's been five weeks since I began living with Aaron. Right now I was in my bedroom...No. I can't simply call it a bedroom. This place was massive! It was the size of 5 trailer trucks! I was working on some model on my desk, It was a model for a new phone I was creating. Earlier this week Aaron suggested that I make something to start my own business. I propose the idea of starting a smartphone company and he said if I believed in it, then I should try it. I did.

I was about to stick a tiny piece into it's place when I heard a knock at the door. I ignored it.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

I tore my eyes away from my work.

"Who is it?" I questioned aloud

"You haven't forgotten about me haven't you?" a voice asked. My eyes instantly widen. I recognized that voice. I couldn't place it but i knew that voice. I picked up my book and walked towards the door, In case it was Aaron pranking me again, I was going to hurl the book at his chest. Yeah that'll teach him. When I reached the door, my hand froze at the handle. I firmed my grip on the handle and pushed down. I swung the door wide open. My heart stopped beating. I felt my book slowly leaving my hand. Tears flooded my eyes. Standing in front of me was...

**Stan POV**

I don't know what date it was, not even to talk about time. I was just floating in the void. I was surrounded by clouds. Since my death I haven't been approached by anything or anyone. Except Kenny. Kenny promised me he'll come visit me soon. I feel sorry for the guy. He has to kill himself every time to see me. I feel so guilty. I'll have to tell him to stop. I can't burden him with this. I'll tell him.

Kyle. I always think about him. If I could only talk to him right now.

I should go see how he's doing. I instantly thought about Kyle, however, it didn't work this time. I couldn't teleport. I concentrated real hard, but it didn't work. I suddenly felt a searing pain rip across my chest. I howled in pain. I stumbled onto the ground, wait? how can I touch the ground? I looked at my hand and saw it taking color. It became more lively, more full of color. I would have reveled at this phenomenon but the pain was so intense that I had zoned out. I tried my best to stay conscious however the darkness overpowered me. My eyes slowly fluttered shut.

It felt like days but when I opened my eyes, I was in a different location. I was in a room lying on a hospital bed. I was hooked up to some beeping machine. I looked around the room and noticed a bright orange color right next to me. I moved my hand towards there, as soon as my hands touched the color, wait, touch the color? It was a jacket. My Vision instantly cleared. It was an orange jacket. It was Kenny. He was sleeping on the side of my bed, I calmly nudge him awake.

"You're finally awake!" He smiled

"Dude what the hell? where am i?" I asked

"Dude, Do not freak out. You're alive again."

"What do you mean? How?" I questioned obviously dumb founded.

"I'll explain but it's better if I did it when everyone is present. You, Kyle,Ike,Aaron's family" he answered.

"what about Aaron's family? what about Kyle?" I stuttered.

"Stan just trust me. Follow me." He instantly pulled me off the bed and led me across a large hallway. We arrived at a door. He knocked. However nobody answered. This time he banged on the door three times, the sound resonating through the hallway.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

"You haven't forgotten about me haven't you?" I heard Kenny said. He immediately ran away after that. I watched as he turned around the corner, disappearing. I turned my attention back onto the door, because I noticed the handle jiggling. The door slowly opened. I was surprised to see Kyle. I instantly smiled. I watched as his mouth dropped along with his book.

I walked forward and took his hand.

"Hey Kyle" I said, with a beam on my face.

"S,s,s." he stuttered.

I simply leaned in. (you know what happens next)

* * *

**Thank you! for all of the reviews guy! I hope this chapter convinces you to visit my website. .com and subscribe! I would appreciate it if you do. I'd also appreciate it if you reviewed. Thank You!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This story is almost finished! I'm real sorry for not updating for a while, I just had a writers block. I think it's lifted now. I'm looking to do more South Park and Avatar fanfics so if you have any suggestions just tell me. I hope you love this chapter!**

* * *

**Stan POV**

Immediately after kiss, Kyle ran. I didn't know why he did, I just hope I didn't freak him out. He ran towards his desk and hid under it.

"Kyle?" I called out his name while taking small steps towards him.

"L,leave me alone" I heard him stammered

"Kyle? It's me. Stan. Remember?" I took one more step.

"Stan is dead, who are you?" he replied. Between those replies I could hear him hyperventilating. I saw a twinkle on the floor, I realized it was tears. Why was he crying?

"Kyle, dude, what's wrong?" I took one more step. I think he realized my subtle movements. He immediately stood up.

"Get the fuck out!" I see him get up. His face red from crying. I could still see the tears dropping onto the floor. If I said I was hurt then I would lying.

"Dude, What the fuck?" I retorted. I was only replied with him shoving me out of the room. The last thing I saw was him looking into my eyes, I could have stared at all day however he shut the door.

I felt confused, I don't know what was going on, I know that I was dead but somehow I'm alive and now the love of my life hates me. What the hell is going on? I walk down the hallway, intent on finding Kenny,looking for an answer.

After walking around this...castle for an hour, I recognized a figure in orange. I walk over to him and tap him on his shoulders. He turns around.

"Hey Stan, how did it go with Kyle? You guys fucked yet?" he chuckled

"Dude, he swore at me and kicked me out" I stated.

"What? why?hmm I guess I know why he would do that."

"Dude what the hell is going on? how am I alive? what happened?"

**Sorry for the short chapter! I will update this tomorrow! I'm planning to end this story in this chapter. Sorry for the extremely short chapter.**


End file.
